A Time To Heal
by nightmares06
Summary: Sam's arm might be broken, but this Winchester won't let it hold him back! That is, if Dean ever stops fussing over him long enough to sneak out of the walls for some fresh air. (A size!fic)
1. Into the Batcave

**A/N:** This is the fourth part of the **Brothers Lost **series. If you want to read the rest of the stories, they are found on my page.

**Part 1: The Road Not Taken  
****Part 2: The Water's Fine  
Part 3: There's No Place Like Home  
Part 4: A Time To Heal**

**Related short stories: A Ghost from the Past (11 x 17)**

* * *

_Sam's arm might be broken, but this Winchester won't let it hold him back! That is, if Dean ever stops fussing over him long enough to sneak out of the walls for some fresh air. ( A size!fic)_

* * *

Jacob trudged up the stairs in his small home, freshly returned from a series of errands that had kept him out of the house since lunchtime. He'd been home for several days, and it didn't feel right to refuse his mother the help here and there with shopping or errands when she asked. It didn't cost him much to make a quick trip to the store, and it made her happy.

It also gave him the perfect excuse to grab supplies for Dean's building project.

Mere days ago, Jacob had come home to visit with two secret passengers in tow. Sam and Dean Winchester had been cursed when they were kids of only ten and fourteen years old, reducing them to a fraction of their real sizes. Jacob had found them years later and, after gaining their trust, was traveling in style in Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala.

They were looking for John Winchester, a father who thought his boys had died a decade and a half ago. On the way, Jacob had been learning all about the kinds of monsters that lurked in the world, waiting to prey on the weak and unsuspecting. During their search, they stopped to handle what cases they found. They saved people from suffering like the Winchesters had.

Jacob had only been home a day when he realized that not all the monsters were found in the lore books in Bobby Singer's library of the supernatural. Some of them were seemingly-regular people, hiding in plain sight. Jacob's former best friend from high school had shown his true colors when he stumbled upon Sam and Dean while Jacob wasn't around.

Jacob had found them and brought them back as soon as he could, but not before the damage was done.

Sam's arm was snapped in one careless motion by a human who didn't seem to notice or care. The brothers needed to lie low while he recovered, and Jacob wasn't going to leave them behind. To that end, Dean had taken up the task of building them a home in the wall of Jacob's bedroom, a safe place for them to wait if Jacob went out, and a place to keep their things on future visits. It was an idea that Jacob was certain would have come up eventually even without the crisis that befell them.

When he made it to the door of his room, he rapped twice on the wood with his knuckles before opening it. As usual, he watched the floor when he stepped in and closed the door behind himself. Then, one hand and both hoodie pockets occupied with supplies, he shuffled over to the wall near the dresser.

Dean had taught him a knock to use when he was near their chosen entrance to the wall, and Jacob repeated it. He wondered what it sounded like to them inside, but he knelt on the floor, knowing it wouldn't be long before he saw a tiny face peeking out from an invisible doorway formed by loose wallpaper.

* * *

"Don't even think about it!"

Sam winced at the entrance to their small home. _Caught._

Jacob's footsteps were unmistakable coming up the stairs, though neither brother would show their face outside of the walls until the knock came on their wall, and especially if they didn't hear the double knock that came on the doorway to Jacob's room itself.

However, Sam _had_ been trying to take advantage of the brief amount of time between hearing Jacob trudge up the stairs to his room to sneak away from Dean undetected.

It was _boring_ in the walls all the time.

Dean rounded the one wall they had in their home so far, separating the main room that was being turned into a vague imitation of a living room/storage space/kitchen from their combined bedroom. Until he got more materials, they wouldn't be able to separate the rooms further, but there was plenty of space in the hovel Dean had discovered. It gave them room to spread out if they needed, and with Jacob's help, they could make it better than their old place back at _Trail's West._

Rough shelves lined one wall already, full of food choices that Dean had either slipped away unnoticed with, or given to them by Jacob. They might have a helpful human, but they still needed to make sure their skills remained sharp, so Dean would make supply trips to various areas around the house, and making sure to stay clear of any of Mariana's items after Jacob had mentioned she was more likely to miss things than the men in the house. Valuable information like that couldn't be wasted.

It was a nice, peaceful home. If Jacob wasn't around to help them out, it would still be more viable than the walls of the _Trail's West_ motel, though they certainly would have to be more careful. Having the same humans around meant missing items would be easier to notice missing.

Sam glanced back at Dean. "Dude, _chill_. I was just going for a walk!"

Dean had a predictable glare on his face. "You need to _rest,_ Sam, and that doesn't mean going outside the wall!"

The rumbling echo of Jacob knocking on the door of his room came, followed by the sound of the door clicking open. It was crazy to imagine the sheer size of the guy that had helped them out so much. Closer to Godzilla than their own size, Jacob loomed over most humans and was built like a tank. He'd had no problem dealing with Bobby Loran once he'd tracked them down to Bobby's house. The other teen had been handled like a child, and both brothers liberated from his pockets.

Sam tried to out-stubborn Dean, but his normal well of determination was drained. The arm was painful while it healed, and he didn't want to admit it, but Dean was probably right. He needed to rest.

"Fine," he muttered, hoping to avoid a draining argument. He shuffled back towards the sleeping area, kicking both his boots off again. "Just hate the fact that I can't _do _anything in here."

Dean's eyes softened as he watched Sam round the corner to where they'd each set up their new nest of fabric, this time with even softer fabrics than before. Eventually he'd be able to separate the area more so they had their own individual rooms, but it was a work in progress. They couldn't risk staying out in the open while he finished his modifications.

The second round of knocks echoed heavily around the air, and he jolted, having forgotten for a moment why Sam was trying to get out.

There were about three feet along the wall from their home to the entrance. It took Dean around twenty seconds to cover that distance, but Jacob's body could stretch from one end of the passage to the other just by sitting down out there.

Dean reached the wallpaper, pushing it out with a recognizable wariness that had flooded back with Sam's injury. It went away when he saw Jacob kneeling down out there, his shadow blocking the light completely over the entrance.

Dean leaned casually against the side of his entrance. "So, did you have a good trip?" he asked with a smirk, covering up the instinctive wariness he'd shown moments before.

Jacob grinned, glad to see Dean's demeanor return to his usual confidence quickly. He might never be sure how someone like him, huge and built and powerful by comparison, had managed to win Dean's trust even before Bobby tormented the small brothers. It was hard-earned. Dean, as Jacob had come to know, was one of the most stubborn people he'd ever met.

Jacob's relaxed attitude was a stark contrast that only highlighted the small hunter's drive and independence even more. He still let himself ask Jacob for help once in awhile, including getting him supplies for the house he was building. If it meant a better place for Sam to rest and heal, Dean could set aside that pride for an instant.

"It was, y'know, completely average," he replied. He set down the wires, pins, and cloth bundle of easily-stored food that he'd carried in near Dean. Then, he reached into his hoodie pockets and produced some small cuts of plywood, filched from a construction site on the walk home, as well as a few sheets of aluminum foil that he hastily un-crumpled before setting them down.

With the significant pile of supplies laid out for the smaller man, Jacob shifted where he knelt. Both hands planted in the carpet so he could stretch his legs out behind himself, before settling down on his stomach. With his chin resting idly on folded arms, he was closer to Dean's level.

Closer, but still above; he couldn't physically make himself any smaller than that. "So, did I forget anything this time?" he asked with a grin, feeling proud of the pile he'd brought back regardless of the answer.

Dean let himself step out from the protective depths of the walls, fully trusting the human that was helping him. Despite the fact that Jacob had flattened himself along the ground, he was still just about the size of a mountain.

A friendly mountain that reminded Dean more of a hopeful puppy.

Dean walked around the supplies he'd been brought, surveying what he had to work with. Sam should be happy; the plywood would let Dean start separating their home further so they had more privacy. Aluminum foil was always in demand at their size because it was versatile. With this much Dean might consider making some extra cups and plates to keep around their home and not worry about unfolding it to be used for other projects.

They didn't have to live day to day, hoping to find the next batch of supplies or food.

A wish crossed his mind again that they could give this life to their adopted family. Walt and Mallory deserved better than being trapped in that motel, no matter how content they seemed to be with their lives. Dean and Sam owed them so much, if only they could get them out of that place.

Dean scooped up the wires and pins into his arms and started to pack them away into his duffel. "No, I think you're good. This is more than I asked for. I'll have to start hiding the pins from Sam soon, he might throw them at me if he has to sit around much longer."

Jacob snickered at the image of Sam tossing around pins the size of small daggers to him. They would be like slightly bulky throwing knives. "Maybe," Jacob agreed, raising an eyebrow appraisingly at the pins as Dean stashed them away.

"How's he doing, other than bored?" Jacob asked, willing to bet that Sam could hear him talking from their home tucked away in the walls. Even at the lower volume he used with the brothers, he'd been informed that he rumbled. A lot. "Maybe a little fresh air would do him good."

The suggestion came hesitantly, anticipating the answer already, but Jacob knew he'd be stir crazy, too, even after just a few days of being cooped up. They couldn't even fit their dad's journal into the walls, so Sam had nothing to really _do_ while he was recovering. Jacob had yet to think of an alternative.

Dean considered it, then shook his head with a negative. "Maybe once he's further along," he said regretfully, hating the way Sam was stuck in the walls but seeing no way around it. "I don't want to risk the arm getting jarred at all. We'd have to start from square one and that would be even worse than just cooling his heels for a few weeks."

After he finished packing the pins in his bag, the small duffel was completely full. Dean tossed it over his shoulder, squatting down to grab the sheets of aluminum foil and fold them to a manageable size. He could spend the rest of the day sorting them and cutting them down to a proper size for use. Maybe leave one or two bigger in case anything ever came up. Being prepared was everything.

Rocking back on his heels, Dean glanced up at Jacob while he worked. An idea had come to him earlier in the day when he glanced over Sam's shoulder at his journal. Just an extra layer of protection for their home against any eventualities. "Do ya think you could find us some red paint and a brush?" Dean asked seriously. "Something I could fit in the walls and work with."

Jacob blinked, making sure he'd heard correctly. A bemused look overtook his confused expression and he smirked faintly. "Already getting to the decorating stage of your house building? Damn, that was fast," he teased, unable to resist. "Maybe I should be looking for furniture to match?" The thought of a miniature home within the walls being done up like the color-coordinated houses in magazines brought a grin to his face. Somehow, he doubted Dean had even once considered a magazine like that, even before his curse made him too small to hold one.

He thought about the unexpected supply request, musing to himself about how he'd get it. Red paint wouldn't be too hard to figure out. He could probably find some in the house somewhere, if it came to it. A brush that Dean could actually _use_ might be tricky. Almost any paintbrush available would be longer than Dean's whole body, and the bristles would be half the length of his arm. Jacob might have to cut the end off of whatever he found so Dean wouldn't be forced to work with something wobbly in his arms.

Dean tucked the foil under his arms as he stood back up, giving Jacob a flat look. "I doubt they have matching furniture that comes in our size," he said dryly. "This is more important, anyway. We can figure something out for seats out of the wood you brought us if we put some fabric over them."

He gestured towards the wall where Sam was waiting. "It's for warding symbols," he said. "Sam copied down sigils that will keep demons from being able to get into our home. They wouldn't even be able to kick in the wall if they're your size. Salt has the same effect, but it's messier, and easier to disrupt."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Jacob replied, his eyes trailing along the wall. Somewhere behind the simple wallpaper was a home, a place that Sam and Dean would call theirs while they were here. Jacob couldn't see it, but knowing it was hidden was enough. Now, it'd be hidden from even some of the things the trio hunted. Jacob had never dealt with a demon before, but he knew from what the brothers told him that they were nasty customers.

"You guys are gonna have a fortress by the time you're done," he pointed out with a grin. It sounded badass, even if he could never actually see it. Their own personal batcave to bunker down and weather the threats outside.

Though, now that he thought about it, Jacob was gladder than ever that his mom didn't know about Sam and Dean. She was a devout Catholic and somehow Jacob doubted she'd appreciate sigils and warding runes painted in her home. It didn't matter that they actually protected from demons; Jacob had seen enough of the symbols to know that they'd look satanic to the untrained eye.

"That's the plan," Dean agreed. He started to shuffle some of the larger blocks of plywood towards the hidden entrance. Some were larger than he was but he didn't have a problem shifting them. Their cursed size had come with perks, though they were few and far between.

Increased strength for both brothers. Dean didn't need an arm wrestling match with Jacob to know he should be stronger if they stood side-by-side. Humans couldn't just dangle other humans like kittens, yet both Winchesters did so effortlessly whenever they got the chance. Once Sam's arm was healed up, Dean would almost welcome his younger brother's antics if only for a reminder that he was healed.

Sam also had the ability to _know_ when they'd been spotted or when someone was seeking them out. The effect was dampened around Jacob these days, but he still got a tingle on the back of his neck if the human glanced at them. His knack had saved them numerous times.

Dean's was, in a way, the opposite. Instead of knowing that_ he_ was being sought out, he had the ability to seek items he needed or desired. During their first road trip with Jacob to find Bobby, the entire time Dean had a compulsion almost _pulling_ him towards the house in Sioux Falls. He'd assumed it to be John Winchester, but instead it turned out that he was being drawn towards the Impala.

One day, they'd find their father. It just hadn't been _that_ day.

Dean did pause before he took the first plywood into the walls. "Oh, and Sam thinks you should get a laptop to go with that new cell phone." He winked, knowing why Sam would want Jacob to get such a thing. Dean and Jacob might be lucky to get a turn on it once Sam had a go. "It'll help us find cases when we're on the road."

Jacob thought about the cell phone he'd gotten just a week or two before coming home. Sam and Dean had prodded him to get one, just in case he needed to call Bobby fast on a case. He'd gotten by without one for so long, that he only barely remembered to have the thing in his jeans pocket all the time.

It was made possible by a sly credit card scam that Dean had helped him set up. Jacob hadn't felt right about it at first, but it was hard to argue with the necessity. Hunting wasn't a very prosperous job, and what they were doing was important. Otherwise, people would keep dying that didn't deserve it. Jacob could never deny that spark in Dean's eyes when he got determined to do more to help people. The phone was a tool of the trade.

Getting a laptop would definitely require using the card again. A blank look strayed across Jacob's face before he cleared it, pushing aside the thought for the moment that he'd have to explain that to his mom; his jobs paid pretty well before becoming a hunter, but not _that_ well. Maybe he'd be able to say he got paid really well for fixing up cars. Bobby Singer would back him up, at least.

"Okay," he answered with a nod. "I'll look at them when I go into the city next. Red paint and a laptop. Keepin' it interesting." Seeing Dean pushing the many supplies towards his entrance, Jacob tilted his head slightly to watch the progress. "Want anything else, or are you gonna be busy moving stuff around for a while?"

Dean shook his head. "Just the paint. If I get much more inside, Sam will end up buried under supplies and I'll _never_ hear the end of it." He had to pause in his talking to shove the block into the walls, vanishing from sight as he did so. He dropped off his duffel and foil inside, forming a pile out of sight that he'd be able to sort through when Jacob was gone.

He slipped back into open air, going over to the bundled up food. He could probably use the covering of fabric to cover the walls he'd be building in their bedroom. It would be rough compared to the walls that humans made, but it would work for them.

They didn't need much, after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

Here they come!

This story is another short one, so a new poll will be up shortly!

Leave a review if you're enjoying the series!

**Next:** October 9th, 2019 at 9pm EST


	2. Introducing Chase

**A/N:** The smol Winchesters are back in action! Thank you all for coming along with us on this journey!

Special thanks to jennytork, Shadow cat 181 and RobyndaQueen for the kind words in the reviews, we love to hear from you.

As always, PL1/neonthebright is the writer of Jacob Andris, his family and his friends.

* * *

Chase Lisong didn't manage to stop by Jacob's house until the afternoon. He'd heard about his friend being back in town for a while, and he had to make sure he got over to see him. _Especially_ after the gossip started circling around about his falling out with Bobby Loran. In a small town, that news spread around like wildfire.

Funnily enough, no one wanted to side against mild-mannered Jacob, so it went assumed that Bobby was in the wrong somehow.

Chase and Jacob had been best friends for more than half their lives. Bobby had moved much later to the small town of Carlisle, Iowa, becoming the third musketeer, as it turned out. The trio had been inseparable for years, though they'd fallen somewhat out of touch after high school graduation.

He'd heard from his little sister, still in high school and very much tuned in to the local social drama, that Bobby had actually _stolen_ some of Jacob's shit. Went over to visit, found out Jacob wasn't there, and grabbed his money out of his bag.

Chase wouldn't put it past Bobby to pull a stunt like that. He'd developed a pretty noticeable air of superiority in the last several months that even Chase had keyed in on the few times they hung out.

It really was only a matter of time before someone knocked the guy out. A rich brat like Bobby stealing from a hard working guy like Jacob just begged for justice. When Chase saw the weird scar that was forming on Bobby's face, he'd snickered. It made Bobby's indignant expression even funnier.

_That's what you fucking get,_ he'd told the guy.

Chase wasn't welcome over at Bobby's anymore after that, either.

He didn't even need to knock on the door of Jacob's house, by contrast. Before he even made it up the steps, the door was opened by Mrs. Andris (she'd married and was technically Mrs. Ellison now, but had been Andris for so long that Chase hadn't yet gotten used to the change; she didn't mind).

"Chase! So glad to see you. Jacob just got back a little bit ago, he headed up to his room," she said, drawing him into a hug as he walked in.

"Really? I didn't see his car, I figured I might have to wait..." Chase replied, glancing out to the street again.

"Oh, he's driving that big black car now," Mariana said, her eyebrows shooting up conspiratorially.

Chase's followed suit when he spotted the shining black car, a metal behemoth with a classic shape and what looked like a lot of power in it. It certainly _suited_ Jacob well enough, but Chase had to wonder. Jacob wasn't rolling in money; it wasn't in his nature. "Where did he get _that?!_ "

Mariana rolled her eyes. "Oh, he got work restoring cars last month. I even called the guy to confirm, he's letting him drive it around. Didn't want it to just sit, I guess."

"Holy shi- crap. Holy crap," Chase said, a sheepish look coming onto his face while Mariana raised an eyebrow pointedly at him. "Well, I guess I better go give him a hard time about that," he said, nodding towards the stairs.

She forgave his near-slip and nodded. "I bet he'll be glad to see you," she told him with a smile before softly padding back into the front living room where she'd been at work at a desk in the corner.

Chase had his hand on the banister and one foot on the bottom step when he happened to glance at the archway leading into the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place, so the barest movement caught his eye, so slight he almost thought he imagined it. Chase's eyes zeroed in on the appliances all the same, or rather, what he thought he saw moving _behind_ them.

_Was that ... a leather jacket?_

The perplexed expression lingered on his face and he stood there, frozen, long after the small whatever-it-was had disappeared, dodging behind a toaster and into the shadows. Chase couldn't even be sure he'd actually seen anything. He frowned critically at the toaster, before shrugging and heading up the stairs. It was probably a trick of the light.

Chase was surprised to find his friend's door closed; it wasn't usual for Jacob, but then again he'd been living on the road for around a year now. He'd probably gotten used to it. Chase rapped sharply on the door to announce his presence, as well as griping "Hey, what's with you getting a _badass_ car and not telling me about it?"

The door opened and Chase, of course, had to tilt his head back to look up at his friend. Jacob was over a foot taller than Chase, who had inherited the small stature of his Chinese heritage, and almost twice as broad. They were definitely an unlikely duo. Chase always joked that he hadn't _known_ Jacob would become a giant when they first met. Back then, they were just kids.

"Chase!" Jacob blurted, stepping back to let Chase into his room. "Dude, long time no see." Chase noted that the door was closed behind him again; the habit really had stuck. Then, he couldn't notice much else besides the hug he'd been grabbed into.

"Good to see you, too, jerk," Chase mumbled, patting Jacob's back before breaking out of the hug. He grinned, a look that on his face came across as particularly impish. "Dude, you traded up with that car," he said. "New car, you got a cell phone, looks like Jacob has finally caught up to the world."

Jacob rolled his eyes but beckoned to the chair at his desk. While Jacob sat on his bed, Chase swung a leg over the seat and settled down in the chair so he could lean his arms and chin on the backrest.

"So, dude, I heard you clocked Bobby," Chase started with a grin. Jacob's hard look and then sheepish return smile told Chase everything he needed to know. Jacob was the worst liar on the planet; he just couldn't make himself do it. "I don't believe it. He finally pissed you off," Chase surmised.

"Yeah, well," Jacob said dismissively, shrugging. "I guess it was bound to happen."

"Well Jesus, you're not wrong," Chase shot back. "It was bound to be someone eventually. If I was not a frail summer child I might have done it myself way back when he had the hots for Minnie," he mused, thinking about their high school days and Bobby's occasional comments about Chase's younger sister. The dick.

Jacob snickered at that. "Yeah, I forgot how much he pissed you off with that," he teased, weathering Chase's mock glare. "So I guess you kinda drifted from him too, huh?"

"Yup," Chase answered. "It's Smalltown, USA, everyone goes off on their own shit after high school. Not everyone has to be stuck with the same loser best friend." His impish grin came back, and Jacob gave him a flat look while also putting a hand over his heart as if wounded.

"Loser with a better car," Jacob answered, getting Chase to hiss as if burned.

"Okay, okay, fine," Chase conceded. "But y'know, on my way up the stairs I saw something weird," he said, changing the subject like turning on a dime. Chase was like that.

Jacob frowned faintly. "Oh yeah? What kinda weird?"

"Like, I could swear I saw a mini dude just run across your counter."

Jacob's face was full of tells, and Chase was surprised to see him telling of concern, worry, almost _panic_ for a second or two. Chase's poker face, by contrast, betrayed nothing but innocent curiosity. Jacob tried to modify his expression, but it was too late. "What? Wow, dude. What have you been taking?" he asked, leaning back casually on his hands.

Casual simply didn't match how terrible Jacob was at keeping secrets, especially from his best friend. "Wait. Jacob, what's going on? You're not telling me there's some kinda extra-mini midget rooming with you," he said, tilting his head and looking more bemused by the second. It couldn't be possible, right?

"Of course I'm not saying that, you're the one who said that," Jacob shot back, a light chuckle coloring his words while in his head _shit shit shit shit!_ played over and over. If Dean had been seen, there could be trouble.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Dean leaned against the wall, listening in on the conversation happening right in Jacob's room.

When Sam had actually fallen asleep after bugging Dean while he was trying to move things into their home, he'd taken his opportunity. It had been some time since he'd risked running out to gather supplies on his own, and he didn't want to grow _too_ dependent on Jacob. They never knew what the future held, and they couldn't risk their skills growing rusty. Sam was laid low for at least a few weeks, but that didn't mean Dean could grow complacent.

It was just his luck that the guy visiting Jacob had glimpsed him scoping out the counters.

He didn't have Sam's uncanny knack to know that he'd been seen, but the look on the human's face couldn't have meant anything else.

He'd been spotted, and by a person whose motive he didn't know.

Running back to their hidden room, and safety, had been the first thought that crossed his mind. Maybe the guy would write it off, maybe he'd think he'd been seeing things…

He should have known better.

When he heard Jacob answering the question posed about him and his existence, Dean chanced a look through the wallpaper. He pushed it open barely half a centimeter, peering out with intense green eyes.

The expression on Jacob's face made him drop the wallpaper and cover his face with his hands.

_We have _got_ to work on your poker face, kid._

To Dean's unending consternation, Jacob couldn't lie to save his life. It meant that games of poker to make a few extra bucks the way John Winchester had taught him were out of the question. Dean couldn't play for Jacob, being almost the size of the playing cards. Jacob would fumble through and lose whatever buy-in he contributed. The sharks would key in on his inexperience in a heartbeat, and Dean couldn't do a thing about it.

And Dean couldn't lie for Jacob now.

He listened to the back-and-forth outside, and knew it was already falling apart on Jacob. There might as well be a sign on Jacob's face proclaiming Dean had been down in the kitchen.

With a sigh, he pushed open the wallpaper, letting light spill into the interior of the walls. With any luck, he could at least assess the human himself to know if he was dangerous or not. Sam hadn't been seen, and that was the more important part.

_Gotta work on those ninja skills._

Dean stepped to the side, a few inches away from the hidden entrance and hoping this new kid wouldn't notice the slightly upturned corner at the bottom that was the only mark it was there.

Then planted his boots, crossed his arms with stubborn determination and called up in a voice loud enough for the two humans to hear.

"Jacob, we all know you are the _worst_ liar around."

* * *

**A/N:**

That's what you fucking get, Bobby Loran, in the wise words of Chase Lisong.

This story is another short one, so a new poll will be up shortly!

Leave a review if you're enjoying the series!

**Next:** October 13th, 2019 at 9pm EST


	3. The All-Win Scenario

**A/N:** Thank you to Shadow cat 181 and guest for the reviews!

* * *

Both humans' gazes turned to the side at the sound of a small voice. Jacob's panicked expression dialed up a few notches and he looked like he really wanted to ask Dean, _What the hell?!_ Chase, by contrast, looked shocked, amazed, and a smile was working its way onto his face.

"Uh, Chase," Jacob began, becoming tense while Chase shifted on the chair so he could sit properly and lean forward. Dean was still across the room from him, but it felt like he was making a difference.

"Dude," Chase breathed.

"Chase, this is-"

"Dude!" Chase interrupted Jacob, swiveling his gaze to his friend. The worried look on Jacob's face said everything. He really was seeing a tiny little man standing by the wall, and Jacob had known about him ahead of time, and things were definitely weird around here.

After Chase's dumbstruck pause, during which he looked back across the room at Dean's stubborn form, blinking slowly at him, Jacob thought he might be able to speak up. "Chase, that's D-"

Chase interrupted again. "Jacob, there's a mini person over there," he pointed out helpfully. He started to push himself out of the chair, but froze when Jacob held up both hands. A serious look replaced Jacob's worried expression.

"Chase, do _not_ go over there unless Dean tells you he's cool with it, okay? It's a personal space thing."

Dean was frozen in place at the way the unfamiliar human had almost approached him, but he forced himself to start breathing again.

_Jacob's right there, you'll be fine. The only reason Bobby ever got his hands on us was because Jacob was out._

Something in him rebelled against the thought that he was _relying_ on Jacob to keep Chase in place. Dean didn't want to come off as dependant to anyone. His size wasn't important, he'd kept himself and Sam going for_ years_ on their own.

That might have been what lead Dean to call out "If we all agree on the 'hands off' rule, I'm not against visiting. Just remember, if you grab, I'll stab." He pulled out his knife, absently holding the tip against a finger and angling it so it shone towards the two humans. He could swear he saw the tiny pinprick of light dancing across the stranger's cheek.

Jacob had to grin at Dean's confident threat. He knew very well that Dean would make good on it if he needed to. The knife in his hand was kept sharpened with a reverent care. It was the only weapon he had and he knew how to use it.

Chase's eyes widened at the sight of the tiny blade, and he looked over at Jacob.

Jacob chuckled faintly. "He will," he promised. Then, he held out his hand, displaying a scar almost half an inch long on his index finger.

Chase peered at the scar, blinking a few times. Jacob's hands were huge, and the scar wasn't that big by comparison to them, but the cut itself would be impressive compared to the little guy across the room. Chase could practically see him slashing out with the blade, not giving up. It was kind of badass that someone would stand up to a giant like _Jacob_ so fiercely. Most _humans_ would balk at taking on a guy Jacob's size, yet here was proof a guy the size of his fingers had stood up to him.

"Dude, okay," Chase said with a nod, looking back at Dean. "No grabbing. No stabbing. I like all-win scenarios, they're great."

Dean couldn't stop a smirk from crossing his face, flashing back to the days he'd sat around watching _Star Trek: The Original Series_ with Sam as kids. Marathoning the show if they could when there was a special on.

Jacob rolled his eyes and stood from his bed. "Okay, well, if you wanna go and introduce yourself like a normal person instead of a complete goon, come on."

Chase watched as Jacob took the few steps towards Dean, kneeling on the floor while still several feet away from him.

The smirk fled Dean's face to be replaced by a wary respect as Jacob stood and walked closer, his shadow falling on Dean. He wasn't afraid of the teen, not anymore, not after everything Jacob had done for them, but standing down at the ground near a guy almost six and a half feet tall wasn't for the faint of heart. Even Chase, though smaller than Jacob, would overshadow either brother. They couldn't hope to outrun any human.

Jacob looked over his shoulder expectantly, and Chase stood, suddenly wary in reaction to Jacob's careful demeanor. He tried to lighten his steps just like Jacob did, and had much more success thanks to his smaller frame.

He raised an eyebrow and stopped the same distance from Dean, though when he crouched he couldn't help but lean a _little_ bit closer to take in all the details on the miniature person.

"Dude, you _are_ wearing a leather jacket!" he exclaimed, noting the jacket and the boots and the tiny jeans the little guy wore. He even had his hair pushed up in a casual spike, a devil-may-care look that fit his confident stance. "Nice. I'm Chase Lisong, nice to meetcha."

He wasn't sure how he might have reacted to Dean if Jacob wasn't around, but the way Jacob was so careful had an impact, and Chase followed his lead. Jacob was usually chill about everything; seeing him so intent made Chase watchful, too.

Dean brushed off his jacket as he tucked the knife away. "Killed the rat this is made out of myself," he proclaimed, remembering the size of the creature. Bigger than a bear and with a nasty attitude, they'd taken care of it the second it moved into their motel, back in the day. Walt had been proud of both brothers after their victory.

"Dean Winchester," he introduced himself to the new human. After only a second's thought, he stepped forward and offered a handshake. "Jacob is helping me an' my brother find our dad. That's _my_ badass car he's been driving around. He helped me restore her back to new."

Chase blinked. Then, he looked at Jacob with a look that plainly said Jacob had been holding out on him, big time. "Wait, so this is the guy you fixed that car for?" he asked. He merely got a shrug and a _duh_ look in response, so Chase turned his attention back to Dean.

The small hand offered was so tiny it wouldn't cover a fingertip. Chase paused, unsure if he'd manage to grasp it at all without pinching too hard.

He ended up crouching a little lower and tilting his head slightly so he had a better angle to see Dean and his small arm. Only then did Chase reach out a hand to carefully take Dean's between his finger and thumb, moving it up and down just _barely_ in the faintest handshake he'd ever experienced. Those tiny muscles flexed under his touch, moving with the handshake.

"So you've got a brother? Where's he?" he asked curiously. Chase couldn't even see where Dean had come from, if he was honest with himself. He glanced over to the dresser, wondering if perhaps there might be another person huddled underneath it for safety. The murky shadows could hide anything, including a four-inch-tall person.

Dean took his hand back, glad this encounter was going better than the one with Bobby, or, if he was truthful, the one with Jacob. Some of the tension that lurked in him from revealing himself willingly was beginning to go away. Chase was as gentle as Jacob during the handshake, gaining him a few extra points in Dean's mind.

"He's laid up right now," he said, taking a step back after the handshake so he didn't have to crane his neck quite as much. It was a small difference, but it helped.

Sam was better off sleeping, anyway. Having two sets of eyes on him, and right after his traumatizing time in Bobby's hands, would push him further than they wanted to.

"We had an encounter with that 'friend' of yours," Dean said grimly, "and it didn't go so well as this one. Sam needs time to recover, so you won't be seeing him around."

Chase frowned and pushed himself back up a little, blinking as he put the pieces together. He glanced over to Jacob, who pursed his lips and nodded faintly, confirming what Dean said, more or less. Chase ended up twisting his mouth into a more thoughtful frown and things fell into place.

"This is why you and Bobby fell out, isn't it?" Chase asked, getting an unapologetic shrug from Jacob this time.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jacob answered. "He came in here while I wasn't around and caught the guys by surprise. Just fuckin' walked out with them."

Chase scoffed. "Wow, okay, he earned the asskicking, from someone, then, Jesus." At first, Chase had to admit, he'd thought Dean might be some kind of animal; the first glance was so fleeting. After noting the way Jacob conducted himself and the way Dean acted, there was no doubt that he was a person just like the two humans in the room. He was just a lot more compact than even Chase, who wasn't a big guy at all.

Chase turned back to Dean, offering him a faint smile. "If it's any consolation, Jacob's the right guy to kick Bobby's ass for you. I mean look at him."

Dean gave him a cocky smirk right back. "I'll say. He didn't even need both hands to keep Bobby under control when he got us out of his pocket. Just one-handed him." The memories of the fight, at least, he'd hold onto. The memories of before that, both brothers could do without, especially how he'd just _dangled_ Sam by his arm. Dean's mouth twisted into a scowl for a brief second before going right back to the smirk as he remembered the end of the fight.

Chase grinned and then reached up to trace a line under one of his eyes. "He's also gonna scar right here, so he'll remember the whole thing."

"Oh, I don't think he'll ever forget that scar," Dean said, stretching his arms behind his head in a confident stance. "Not after he called my knife moves _cute_ before I taught him a lesson of my own."

Chase tilted his head, and then thought about one of the first things Dean had said to him. He remembered that knife flashing in Dean's hands just moments ago, and the realization dawned on his face. "Woooah, wait, _you're_ the one who did that?" he asked, looking both amused and delighted by the fact. "Oh my God. Oh my God, that's the best thing I've ever heard, you told him. He's so embarrassed about that dumb scar, you wouldn't even believe."

Jacob couldn't help but relax a little into a smirk at Chase's enthusiastic response. The topic didn't leave him in a good mood usually, much like Dean. He still didn't know what all had happened to the brothers before he'd arrived, and he wasn't sure he'd ever hear it from them. All he knew was that he was too late to save Sam from having his arm broken in one careless move.

"Good," Dean said, intensely satisfied to hear it. "That ass deserves to get some salt rubbed in his face after what he put Sam through." Just the threat against losing his eye had Bobby squirming in Jacob's iron hold, and a scar might not be much compared to the trauma Sam had been through, but it would be a constant reminder.

After being liberated and returning to Jacob's home, Sam had woken up to his arm broken and in a sling. His first reaction was to recoil from the sight of Jacob, for that instant only able to see _human_ and _big_, and blind to the fact that Jacob was their friend and rescuer. For that frightened second, even Jacob was an enemy.

Angling his head as he looked up at Chase, Dean found himself wondering about the kid that was hanging out with Jacob. "So, you knew Godzilla here growing up?"

Chase grinned, the impish look returning. He was almost surprised at how easy it was for them to fall into a normal conversation, despite the fact that Dean stood down on the ground while Chase and Jacob crouched in front of the wall.

"Yup, I've known _Godzilla_ since we were, what, like nine?" he answered, glancing to Jacob for confirmation.

Jacob rolled his eyes as Chase seamlessly worked the nickname into his sentence, but then nodded. "Since whenever you moved here." He glanced over to Dean with a smirk. "All the places in America to choose from and his family picks Carlisle, Iowa."

Chase punched Jacob on the arm, a light contact that didn't even make the larger man sway. He might as well have punched a wall. Neither human noticed Dean stiffen at the action, a fact for which Dean was immensely glad. An everyday gesture like that for Chase and Jacob could crush him to a pulp. Stupid, everyday things that he had to worry about where he should just be laughing it off instead.

Chase spoke as if nothing was out of place. "Ah, you know you're forever grateful for their choice," he griped. "Jacob here was my buddy even when I didn't know English super well. I still dunno how we actually became friends, since half our conversations were basically gibberish."

Doing his best to not let any trepidation linger on his face after Chase's teasing punch (glad that they had a hard time reading his expressions at the same time), Dean crossed his arms. The talk of learning a second language brought him back to the days as kids when John found out Sam had an aptitude for languages.

Fate had other things in store. Sam had never had the time he needed to learn Latin the way he wanted to. It had fascinated him, and then it was gone. Only memories of words and pronunciations, certain parts that had stuck in his mind.

Dean stared appraisingly up at Chase. As much as he wished he was on a more level playing field, he didn't want to come across as _needing_ Jacob's help. So he didn't ask to get picked up.

"You learned a second language when you were a kid?" he asked with his eyebrows up. "Sam will probably want to ask you about it. He was learning Latin when we were little."

Chase smirked. "I kinda _had_ to learn a second language. It's all anyone ever speaks around here for some reason." He rolled his eyes as if very put upon, but then shrugged. "I guess if he's got questions, he's got people to ask. Maybe he'll realize how awesome Mandarin is and wanna learn it from an expert." Chase resolutely ignored Jacob's snicker.

It didn't take much for Jacob to figure out exactly why Sam wasn't learning Latin anymore. He wouldn't have any resources to keep learning, growing up in the walls like he had. Suddenly, getting a laptop like Dean suggested didn't sound so bad. _Both_ brothers might be able to reconnect with knowledge they'd had to put out of mind years ago.

"Still, not everyone manages it," Dean countered Chase without a problem. "There are plenty of people around that don't speak English."

He glanced towards the wall, hoping that all the noise hadn't disturbed Sam in their home. His voice wouldn't make it through the wall, but he knew from experience that Jacob's would rumble right though like the wall wasn't there, and Chase was almost as loud. After years at their size, Sam might actually sleep through that, just because they'd heard voices leaking through the walls since childhood. If he realized that there was a _stranger_ in the room, that might do it. Bobby had shattered the security they'd managed to scrape together with Jacob, and Dean would give Sam the time he needed.

"Once Sam's better, I'm sure he'll take you up on that," Dean said. "If you come around again."

Chase grinned. "I'm sure I will," he assured Dean with a nod. His best friend wasn't in town all the time, after all. Chase would have to capitalize on the opportunity. "Can't let Godzilla here get bored."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Right, you'll fix that," he quipped. Then, he decided it was probably time for them to leave Dean to whatever he was doing before he had to step in and save Jacob from his awful lying skills. "Anyway, we'll probably go chill somewhere. You can get back to it and hope no one notices you like this jackass did."

* * *

The afternoon was going much better than the morning, in Sam's opinion.

He'd woken up to the dim interior of the walls, stretching his legs and his one good arm with a lazy yawn. He was sprawled out in the nest of fabric that they had bunched up in the room they'd separated out for sleeping, the sling holding his injured arm secure against his chest. Dean had done a good job with putting it all together.

"Dean?" Sam called, lazily scratching his messy bedhead and trying to organize the wild locks into some semblance of order. "You here?"

Wandering into the living area, he'd found no trace of Dean but plenty of new supplies. _Jacob must have hit the jackpot,_ Sam thought to himself as he saw the plywood that was leaning against a wall. It was just what Dean had been searching for up until that point.

Right about then, he'd realized he was alone in the small home.

Sam set to putting his boots on immediately, no matter how awkward it was one-handed.

A few days of being stuck in the walls wouldn't have been so bad before they'd met Jacob. It was where they were safe, and where they spent most of their time. The only time either brother had ventured out of the walls was to gather supplies, and that was alway a risk. It wasn't like they could just wander around a motel room to get some fresh air and space.

But here, so long as he wasn't right out in the open in case Mariana or Mike wandered in to toss any of Jacob's stuff inside, he _could_. With Dean out, it might be his only chance.

So when the door of the room swung open, Sam had been exploring the floor and seeing what he could.

"Shit!" he cursed, diving for the side of the desk and plastering himself against it. He almost held his breath as he waited for the human to just toss in Jacob's stuff, and leave.

But they didn't.

Instead, an unfamiliar voice rumbled through the air and froze Sam's blood solid.

"I think I saw someone over by the desk."

Sam scrunched his eyes closed, wishing he had anywhere else to go. He was too far away from the wall entrance, he couldn't scale up any of the gargantuan furniture that soared above his head.

He held a hand protectively over his broken arm, shuddering at the thought of anyone jarring it.

* * *

**A/N:**

Looks like Sam's been spotted!

A new poll is up on the Brothers apart tumblr, please stop by to vote which story we post next.

Leave a review if you're enjoying the series!

**Next:** October 16th, 2019 at 9pm EST


	4. A Calm Introduction

**A/N:** Thank you to Shadow cat 181, goldacharmed and RobyndaQueen for the reviews!

* * *

Dean would have plenty of time to scout around the house for more supplies. After bidding him a brief farewell, the two humans headed out to walk around the small town, catching up. After more than a year of minimal contact, they had a lot to go through, but their friendship had lasted. It was as though Jacob never left town.

They went past all their old haunts, including a little local sandwich shop that Jacob realized he'd probably have to order from again sometime soon; if Dean heard about it, he'd want to try it. Knowing how long Sam and Dean had gone without even the option to ask for food they wanted, Jacob had a hard time refusing when they actually worked up the courage.

Dean had cautiously requested a few things here and there, but Sam had yet to directly ask Jacob for anything yet. He had to figure out what the far more timid brother liked through observation instead. Jacob didn't want to put pressure on either of them to speak up when they didn't want to.

Chase led the way back up to Jacob's room when they returned, and Jacob only realized the mistake when his friend's hand was on the doorknob. The door opened, and Jacob hoped no one was out in the open, just in case they didn't want to be seen. He supposed he hadn't strictly broken the knocking rule; it was supposed to signal it was just him walking in, after all.

Jacob nearly ran Chase over. "Dude, what are you doing just stopping in front of me like that?" he groused.

Chase tilted his head and looked back at Jacob, one eyebrow raised. "I think I saw someone over by the desk," he admitted. He looked unsure of what he should do about it, waiting for Jacob's lead instead.

Jacob froze, staring at Chase and then glancing over to the desk. He shut the door behind himself and sighed. It didn't take much to figure out who Chase must have seen.

Dean already met the new human, and seemed to pass along his stern approval. Even if he did dive out of sight, an instinct that he _had_ to listen to, he'd have come out again once he realized who it was. If nothing else, he'd want to prevent someone coming over to investigate the movement and possibly discovering his injured brother. Knowing it couldn't be Dean, that left only one person to possibly be wandering so far from the entrance to the walls.

Sam. And he _hadn't_ met Chase or learned he was safe.

"Sam, if that's you, don't panic," Jacob said, ignoring Chase for a moment. His eyes locked intently on the desk, but he made no moves towards it; if Sam was nervous, going over to look for him wouldn't help. "This is Chase, he's a friend of mine and he _won't_ hurt you," he explained steadily.

Sam listened to the words echoing around him. His breathing started up again at the familiar voice. _It's Jacob, I didn't get caught, I'll be fine._

It was easier to think that than it was to believe it. The heavy sensation of being watched lay on his neck, sending a threatening tingle up it. Jacob was in the room, but so was a complete stranger. Someone big enough to snatch him up on a whim.

That rumbling voice went on, steady and calm as Jacob always was. "Dean met him earlier. He's not like Bobby."

Sam blinked in surprise. _Dean already met him?_ He didn't think he'd slept _that_ long. The injured arm made him drowsy a lot, so he spent more time sleeping than not. Dean told him it was good for his recovery, and it didn't help that he didn't get to go further than the four walls that made up their home. Of course, the only time he managed to get out for some fresh air, something like this would happen. Dean would never let him out again if he found out.

Jacob glanced at Chase for quick confirmation that he'd stick to what Jacob had just said. Then, after a pause, thought to add, "You don't gotta come out if you're not feeling up for it. Just wanted to make sure you knew."

When the words tapered off, it took Sam a few extra seconds to recover from the scare. He let his head fall back against the desk for a long moment, taking in a deep breath and calming down. If Dean had met the kid, it must have happened while he was sleeping, otherwise he would have found out the details.

Sam let his curiosity return as the fear siphoned away, and leaned around the edge of the desk so he could see who was in the room with Jacob. He was surprised to find that the second human was much smaller than Jacob, and probably even smaller than Bobby had been. Standing next to the Godzilla-sized teen Sam had come to know, the newcomer looked extra small.

Gathering himself, Sam stepped out from behind the desk, feeling the flush in his cheeks at the way he'd hidden from sight. "H- hi," he said, trying to make his voice carry to them. His hand stayed protectively in front of the sling around his injury. "I didn't know there would be anyone else around," he finished, tapering off in embarrassment. If he'd known, he would have kept his walk within the walls.

Jacob smiled, relieved to see that Sam was unscathed by his dash for cover. Even just running could put his fragile arm at risk, and Jacob knew for certain that Sam didn't want the healing to take any longer than it already would. Sam looked wary, but at least he wasn't hunched over in cautious pain.

Jacob was also quietly glad that Sam had decided to give trusting Chase a try. It was a huge leap of faith to show himself to a new human, and an even bigger one to take such a leap while injured.

"Sorry," he said, lightly nudging the awestruck Chase with an elbow. "I didn't know he'd be here until he showed up earlier, either."

"I like to keep things mysterious," Chase quipped, coming out of his daze and putting his hands in his pockets, still watching the tiny person down by the desk. He smiled, too, though he could see the little sling from where he stood. _Bobby did that,_ he realized. _Someone I used to hang out with every day did that._

Jacob hesitated, then took a few short steps forward before dropping into a careful crouch, one hand propped on the ground for balance. His smirk was a knowing one. "I guess Dean's off scoping the house," he surmised. "You slipped past him. I was wondering when you'd get stir-crazy."

Sam's expression turned sheepish at the reminder. "Yeah," he said, scuffing his boot along the floor. "I woke up and he was nowhere to be found, so I figured it couldn't hurt to get some fresh air. It's _boring_ being cooped up all day."

He took a few steps away from the safety of the desk, letting his hand fall from the sling. Jacob's calm manner helped him feel more comfortable in the room, less like the outsider. Sam and Dean had only just met Jacob a short time ago. Chase, on the other hand, knew Jacob from before. They acted like close friends, from the joking nudges to the easy talk. Sam found himself wondering if he and Dean would be that close with Jacob one day. Sam hadn't grown up with many people around, so he had very few friends.

There was still a slight flush to his cheeks when he met Jacob's warm brown eyes above. "Do you think I could stick around for a bit?" Sam asked hopefully, not wanting to go back in the walls sooner than he had to and waste the one chance he had at getting out. If Dean learned he'd slipped away while he was out, he'd end up under an even closer watch.

Jacob grinned, glad to hear that Sam actually wanted to hang out with them. Seeing the small hunter walk away from the desk, his only shelter, to approach Jacob drove home how much trust he was willing to offer despite his injury coming from a human. Jacob's shadow was overhead and he knew he loomed even when he tried not to, but Sam had come towards him anyway, putting trust in Jacob despite the new human- the new _giant_\- in the room.

It made Jacob proud to think that his friend was accepted, even tentatively, after what Bobby had done. Sam had taken the worst from that encounter by far.

"Sure, Sam," he answered, before lowering a hand to the floor palm up for Sam to climb on. "Be great to have you around, and I know fresh air oughta do you good." Dean's earlier assertion that Sam needed to stay holed away was put out of mind for now. For Jacob, it was all too easy to come off as talking down to either brother because of his size and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He wasn't about to tell Sam what he could and couldn't do; he was a grown man, regardless of how big he was.

"Thanks!" Sam replied brightly, glad they hadn't shot down the idea. It was almost crazy to consider that he'd actually be hanging out with two humans that could grab him up in a hand. Not long ago, the sight of _either_ guy would have him running in the other direction. They'd be the biggest danger, a threat that could capture him or Dean and take them away. Separate the brothers for the first time in their lives, and in such a complete fashion that they would never see each other again.

Now he stepped forward, doing his best to keep his injured arm from being jostled as he stepped onto the living platform. Minute twitches of muscles underneath his boots threatened to upset his balance, so as soon as he was standing in the center of the palm, he planted his boots apart to distribute his weight evenly. Putting himself knowingly in someone else's power, and trusting Jacob to keep him safe.

When he was steady on his feet, Sam glanced straight up at Jacob to give him a confident smile and held up his good hand in a thumbs up to show he was ready.

Chase watched in awe as Jacob waited patiently for Sam to situate himself on his hand, not budging until the smaller man indicated he was okay. Then, in practiced motions that spoke of how much Jacob had worked to make sure he could carry such a small person without harming them, large fingers longer than Sam's body was tall arched up to provide extra security as the hand lifted off the floor.

Jacob rose back to his full height with Sam in tow this time, keeping the hand close to his chest to help anchor the both of them better. Chase could see Sam better from this vantage point, and hesitantly stepped forward to close the distance.

"Chase, this is Sam Winchester, and Sam, this is Chase. He's my buddy from high school," Jacob introduced them, angling his face downward while he spoke.

"Heya, Sam," Chase greeted, fascinated but doing the polite thing and keeping his distance. He did lift a hand to wave at the small person, though, out of habit. "Didn't mean to startle you. Sometimes this much raw charisma can be intimidating and I don't blame you one bit," he quipped, ignoring Jacob's rolled eyes.

Feeling better about his situation now that he wasn't down on the floor staring _up_ at the two humans, Sam gave Chase a wave back. Chase was so short compared to Jacob that Sam was nearly eye level with him. "Hi!" he chirped, taking a step forward on the hand by force of habit. The surface of the hand only gave way slightly as his small boot landed, the skin thick enough to hold his weight. "I, ah… didn't think we'd get the chance to meet any of Jacob's old friends," he said honestly, his hand almost going back to the broken arm to protectively hover over it. "Not after what happened the last time."

In an attempt to make it look like he'd meant to move his hand, Sam thrust his arm towards Chase in his own handshake, paying no mind to the fact that he was offering to shake one human's hand while standing in the hand of another. "Good to meet you!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Every once in a while, someone manages to _calmly_ introduce themselves.

A new poll is up on the Brothers apart tumblr, please stop by to vote which story we post next.

Leave a review if you're enjoying the series!

**Next:** October 20th, 2019 at 9pm EST


	5. Winchesters Will Be Winchesters

**A/N:** Thank you to RobyndaQueen for the review!

* * *

Chase smiled, immediately noting the difference between the brothers. Dean's stern confidence contrasted sharply with Sam's shy friendliness. In fact, it was extra surprising to him that someone as mellow as Sam had ended up the target of Bobby's stupid power trip bullshit. Neither brother deserved what had happened to them, but Bobby had been so careless that he'd snapped Sam's _arm._ Just like that.

Even after all that, here Sam was, offering the other hand to Chase for a handshake. He raised his eyebrows and focused on the little hand like he'd done with Dean. He definitely didn't want to hurt Sam's good arm, too. The little guy didn't need any more pain inflicted on him.

"Good to meet you too," he said, once he reached forward and hesitantly closed his finger and thumb around Sam's hand (and part of his forearm; he was so small). "I was wondering if there was a chill brother," he quipped with a faint grin, taking his hand back and straightening again. Jacob smirked but resisted the urge to snicker.

Sam took his own hand back, glad to see how smooth things were going for them so far. "Yeah," he agreed, "Dean takes getting used to, that's for sure. Jacob couldn't figure him out at all the first week or two." He had to smile at the memories, and how _he'd_ ended up between them at times. Like the time Dean had stormed off the kitchen table at Bobby's, or when he'd been the one trying to explain to Jacob why they'd run off with one of his shirts…

Now he knew that he didn't have to worry about retaliation. At the time, he hadn't been around Jacob as much as Dean. He'd been _standing on the guy's hand_, explaining _Dean's_ crazy ideas all on his own because his older brother had been collapsed on that exact shirt with a hangover. He'd been nervous then, but now he wasn't worried at all about standing with Jacob. Jacob was safe.

"It's nice to know there's more humans out there than Jacob that don't want to just grab us off the ground," Sam said with an earnest look at Chase. _Or off the desk_. He shuddered at the memory of Bobby sweeping them up like so much desk clutter. "I hate having to hide all the time."

Jacob pursed his lips briefly, hearing the regret loud and clear in Sam's soft voice. Sadly, the need to hide was demonstrated a few days ago, when Bobby had come into his room while Jacob was gone. The brothers had learned the hard way that they simply couldn't risk being out in the open on their own for too long. Not all humans were bad, as Jacob and Chase clearly hoped to prove, but with Sam and Dean ... it only took _one_.

Chase, for his part, simply shrugged. He couldn't bring himself to admit that, if it weren't for Jacob giving him the _look_ and making sure he didn't grab, he might have tried to grab at Dean earlier.

He wouldn't think of it now, of course, knowing it'd be mean and unnecessary, but Chase knew himself to be impulsive at times. Most times, if he were honest. "I feel ya, Sam, I feel ya." Being forced to hide just for safety would wear on Chase's nerves fast; he couldn't imagine what it must be like for Sam and Dean, who'd lived into adulthood like that.

Jacob moved to sit on his bed, prompting Chase to take the chair at his desk again, while he spoke up. "Nothing to worry about here," Jacob assured Sam. "Chase may be a complete spaz, but he's mostly harmless. Just don't get in the way if he gets drunk, he likes to wave his hands a lot."

Sam glanced up over his shoulder at Jacob, considering that scenario. "I think I'll just stick with you if we drink," he said seriously. They'd already had drinks with Jacob a few times, and he'd been considerate of their size the entire time. Even managed a steady hand to help Sam get his drunk brother to the ground so they could start on their way back to the bookshelf, back the first time that Dean had gotten drunk off his ass. Staying near the human they knew was always a better plan.

Plus, he couldn't stop thinking that having someone talking with their hands would be dangerous when he was _smaller_ than their hands. He could get knocked off balance very easily, especially while his arm was healing and he only had one that he could use to keep his balance while standing on a shoulder or a hand.

"At least getting the drinks won't be hard with Dean's fake ID's around," Sam said aloud as he mused on their last few times drinking. "I bet that was his main reason for making them for you. Using them for cases was just his excuse." He smirked, knowing Dean really _had_ made them for hunting. Aging Jacob up a few years… that was just so it was easier to get their hands on beer.

Jacob chuckled sheepishly, but Chase held up a hand as if quietly halting something. He stared at Jacob, looking for a sign that they were pulling his chain. Sam might be hard to read, but Jacob was an open book. There was no lie here. Jacob gave him an odd look and Chase met it with an exaggerated one of his own. It was almost one of betrayal, though amusement fought for control as well.

"Hold the phone, here, guys," Chase said, a smile growing on his face like a weed. He saw the realization in Jacob's eyes just before his friend groaned in exasperation, but Chase waved the reaction off. "You're telling me that Jacob has fake IDs," he echoed. "As in plural."

"Chase, why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think my mom heard you," Jacob muttered. "It's not that big a deal."

Chase slumped dramatically in the chair, letting out a huff. "Not that big a deal, he says." His grin was fueled by Jacob's sheepish reaction. "Why do you have more than one and why haven't we gone out sooner to have you get us beers?"

Jacob actually let himself laugh. "One, you can sneak beer from your own fridge for free. Two, you're just not pretty enough to buy you a drink, bud. I'm sorry."

Sam was startled at the reaction for himself. "Oh!" he exclaimed, realizing he shouldn't have mentioned anything. "S-sorry." His face flushed red. Once again, he was proving how little he really knew about being a human anymore. Dean had been older when they were cursed, and more worldly because of their father's training.

Sam had been kept from the majority of concerns growing up in an attempt to let him have a childhood. He'd never realized that Dean had to steal on occasion to make sure they had enough to eat. Even their dad's occupation of hunting monsters had been a secret up until that last year before the witch's attack.

"I'm still getting used to all this," he tried to explain, his face burning.

Jacob looked down, almost surprised to see the embarrassment all but radiating off of Sam. He looked so flustered about it. Jacob shook his head and chuckled, explaining, "No, don't worry about it." He opted to move the hand with Sam on it up a little higher, so it might not seem like he talked down to him while explaining.

"You know I'm terrible at lying anyway," he told Sam with a sheepish look of his own. "He would have found out without your help."

Chase nodded smugly, a smirk adorning his features yet again. "Jacob's got all the subtlety of a megaphone most of the time. He only gets away with it 'cause he's so damn big no one's brave enough to ask him direct questions half the time."

Jacob rolled his eyes yet again, something of a habit when Chase was around, but he was smiling again anyway. "I'm not _that_ bad," he complained, even though he knew his terrible lying had led Chase to finding out that Dean was real and not some hallucination. At least he'd never had any other big secrets for Chase to figure out before; Jacob rarely saw the need to hide things from the people close to him.

Sam grinned, glad they'd breezed past his mistake like it was a normal, run of the mill occurrence. He was trying to get the hang of things like that, but it was hard. For the last fourteen years, he and Dean hadn't had any contact with the human world past the occasional daring night where they'd find a vent looking in on a room where the occupants were absorbed into their television set. It was always nice to sit down and watch a movie in relative safety, so long as no one glanced towards their vent. That was when Sam's ability would come into play, letting him know if they were noticed long before the people spotted them. The brothers would vanish into the darkness before the vent was examined.

"Dean's been trying to teach Jacob how to bluff poker," Sam confided in Chase. "He figured it would be a good way to get some extra cash, just like our dad would when we were growing up. About all we've managed so far is to win all his quarters off him."

It was Jacob's turn to be embarrassed. He didn't turn quite as red as Sam had moments ago, but there was color in his cheeks while Chase processed what Sam meant and then laughed out loud. "I mean, I did win some quarters back," he defended, though there was a smile trying to overtake his flat expression.

Chase, by contrast, wiped the smile off his face in an instant, turning his expression serious in no time. "Jacob. From the sound of things it's still Sam here with more quarters than you, so your excuses are worth nothing," he deadpanned, shamelessly showing off his own ability to hide what he was thinking. At least for a moment. The impish grin returned in full force and he snickered.

Sam laughed along with them, enjoying feeling _normal_ for once, despite the fact that he was standing on Jacob's hand. They weren't acting like he was any different, and it gave him a surge of confidence, making him glad he'd snuck out of the house that day.

At least, until he heard the next words spoken. And they weren't from the humans in the room.

"Sam! What the hell?!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Looks like _someone's _in trouble.

**Clash of the Hunters** won the poll this time around, so that will be our next story to post! I'll put up a calendar shortly to show when it starts, and we will also put up the second part of **Aftermath: A Series of Consulted Shorts** in the meantime.

Leave a review if you're enjoying the series!

**Last:** October 23rd, 2019 at 9pm EST


	6. Jacob in the Middle

**A/N:** Another story comes to its end!

Thank you to all our loyal readers, and special thanks to anyone that left us a review! Reading your comments gets us through the week.

* * *

Dean was down on the ground by the entrance to their home, the wallpaper still partially open as he glared up at Sam and Jacob both. He didn't wait for a response from the flabbergasted Sam, stalking away from the wall. His duffel was slung over his shoulder from his time in the walls, but he didn't bother pulling out his hook so he could get to a closer height with the others.

Nope, Dean decided he had all he needed for climbing right there.

The size of Jacob's boot settled on the ground didn't daunt him. Jumping off the ground, Dean caught a hand on the jeans and started to haul himself up. "I can't _believe_you ignored everything I said earlier," he fumed while he climbed. Muscles bigger than his entire body tensed somewhere beyond that wall of denim, a sign of Jacob trying to keep still for him while he climbed.

Jacob had a guilty look on his face, knowing that Dean's scolding was meant for him just as much as it was for Sam. He'd not once considered parroting Dean's reasoning back to Sam when he found him hiding behind the desk. Sam was a grown man who could make his own decisions, after all. He deserved some fresh air if he wanted it.

Not that Jacob was going to point that out while Dean was on the warpath.

Chase, for his part, watched the scene unfold with a bemused expression on his face. For a moment, he didn't know what Dean planned to do as he stormed up to Jacob. The guy couldn't see over the top of Jacob's boot, after all. Seeing him start to climb up like it was the most normal thing in the world, however, drew rapt attention from Chase.

Jacob finally worked up the courage to speak when Dean was near his knee. "It's not like much has happened, here," he said. "We're literally all just sitting around..."

Dean didn't pay Chase any mind since he already knew the other human. He finally reached the broad knee, pulling himself up the last few inches with a scowl. He crossed his arms, staring up at the hand suspended above his head to spot Sam peering off the side at him. He could easily scale up Jacob the rest of the way, but chose to pause his journey for more scolding.

"Dean, I'm _fine_," Sam protested, his ears flushing red all over again at his older brother's tirade. "It didn't even get jostled."

"But what if it _did?_ " Dean shot right back, not missing a beat. "We need to make sure that arm stays safe, otherwise you'll be stuck out of commission even longer!"

"Right," Sam said, sarcasm tinging his tone, "like _you'd_ just sit around all day if you were hurt." He knew as well as Dean that the older hunter would never be caught just hanging around healing. Dean always had to be _doing_ something, or he'd lose his mind.

Strangely enough, the two brothers weren't fazed by the fact that their argument had an audience, and one that loomed over their heads without even trying.

Jacob pursed his lips, resisting the urge to chime in. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten himself soundly stuck in the middle, but there was definitely no getting out of it now. With Sam and Dean focused on each other, he had to sit still while they argued out their points. If he dared jostle them or steal their thunder, he'd never hear the end of it.

Chase folded his arms on the back of the chair to rest his chin on them, watching the scene with both amusement and fascination. Somehow, his hulking buddy from high school, one of the biggest people in town, if not _the_ biggest, was sitting there with two tiny people on him, letting them argue to their hearts' content.

Things had definitely become strange in the time he was gone. Chase was suddenly glad the three of them saw fit to let him in on the secret, even if he was a human and therefore dangerous to the brothers.

Dean gave Sam a strange look. "Sam, you're all I have, remember? How would you feel if I just up and vanished when you told me to stay put?"

Sam was almost flattened under the reversal, remembering the way _Dean_ had vanished back the second day after they'd met Jacob. Not even twenty four hours had passed since Jacob had trapped him in a coffee pot, helplessly stuck while Sam was forced to listen to the stubborn back and forth from hiding down on the floor.

It almost knocked his argument right out from under him, though he clung to the fact that Dean had done the _exact_ same thing he was getting yelled at over.

"Dean…" he said, his puppy eyes out in full force. "I _can't_ sit around inside for _weeks_ while my arm heals. Can't I just… come out and visit? Even once a day?"

Dean held his stance for a few seconds longer, keeping his eyes trained on Sam. Anyone that didn't know they were standing on a human big enough to pluck them up between his fingers would have a hard time believing the scene going on around them. "Fine," Dean said. He held up a hand before Sam could celebrate his win. "But _only_ if I come with ya. That way I can make sure you don't ruin your sling."

"Deal," Sam agreed instantly with a grin.

Jacob released a quiet sigh, glad to see the argument come to a better result than he'd expected. Honestly, he wouldn't have been surprised if Dean was stubborn enough to drag Sam back into the walls, griping and complaining all the way. Dean was stubborn enough for almost anything, after all.

Apparently, resisting Sam's puppy dog eyes was not on that list. It was hard to fault him for that. Jacob didn't let himself smirk over the thought, instead logging it away. It was useful information.

"Glad that's sorted out," he said, offering Dean a tentative smile.

Chase snickered. "Yeah, for a second there I thought we were in trouble."

Dean shot a glare Chase's direction, then angled it up at Jacob. This close, he almost had to look straight up to meet eyes with the guy. "_You,_" he griped towards the human, "are not supposed to be _encouraging_ him to put his arm at risk. What if something happened when you were holding Sam? We both know you can't help him out if it gets jarred."

Sam interceded for the humans, knowing how ornery Dean could get if they let him go off on a rant. "Dean, _chill._ The whole thing was my idea, alright? There's no one forcing me to be here."

Dean narrowed his eyes, then stalked towards Jacob's side. "You all owe me some pie after that scare," he griped as he started to scale up the human, digging his boots into Jacob more forcefully than normal. There was no way he was going to let Sam hang out in a hand all on his own after all that.

Jacob's eyebrows shot up as he felt the little kicks in his side from Dean's climb. He refused to complain, letting the small hunter get his point across in his own way. Dean had been in worse moods before, and Jacob always weathered those, too. He kept an eye on Dean's progress, making sure he wouldn't accidentally knock him off balance and focusing on _not twitching_ each time a tiny boot dug into his side.

Chase had gone full cheshire cat, his expression downright gleeful after seeing Jacob scolded by a man smaller than his finger. Jacob was so chill about everything, Chase could see why Dean kept him around. It wasn't every day you found a giant you could boss around as much as you wanted.

"Pie, huh? I'm sure we could find some somewhere. Nab some right off a windowsill if we gotta," he quipped, snickering at the flat look Jacob sent him. Not all jokes had to be good, so long as at least one person was laughing.

Dean managed to reach Jacob's arm, hauling himself up precariously for a brief moment before he was able to stride over the steady forearm and wrist to join Sam.

Sam gave him a sheepish grin. "See? Good as new," he said, angling his body so Dean could see the injured arm.

Dean shook his head, exasperated. He didn't deign to answer Sam, just peering across the room to where Chase was sitting on his chair.

"After everything you put me through today? Better make that _two_ pies."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:**

Jacob is absolutely helpless and at the whim of his Winchesters! And now Chase knows it.

bNext story:/b **It's a Tall World After All**, the season one finale for **Brothers Lost**, coming in the future!

Leave a review if you're enjoying the series!

Upcoming stories schedule:

_October 23rd:_ **A Time to Heal** ends.

_October 24th:_ **The 5th Brothers Apart anniversary**! Stay tuned throughout the day for a look back at how far the story has come, and what plans there are for the future!

_October 27th: _Part 2 of **Aftermath: A Series of Consulted Shorts** begins posting.

_November 6th: _Part 2 of **Aftermath: A Series of Consulted Shorts **ends.

_November 7th to November 16th: _Posting hiatus.

_November 17th:_ **Clash of the Hunters** begins posting!

*** When **Clash of the Hunters** finishes posting, there will be no poll. **Bobby of Far Away** will be the next story to post. ***


End file.
